Ninja Planet
The Ninja Planet is the planet of all the ninja's in the naruto series. The Shinobi World, a.k.a. Ninja Planet is the planet where ninjas and many animal species live. It is also home to special areas like Hebikyokoku and Myobokuzan. The world is made of 7 continents, the 5 Great Nations being the largest and the Unknown being the smallest. Leadership While the world has different nations, one person watches over the world and assists in times of crisis. The leader is the Sekennousama which is ????. Sebunshiki The Sebunshiki (六式, Seven Powers) is the name given to the 7 world leaders who each govern their own continent. *'Gokage Sennin:' ** Leader of 5 Great Nations **'Current Leader:' Unknown *Rosutorikujou Sennin: **Leader of Lost Lands **'Current Leader:' Unknown *'Unknown:' **Leader of The Land of Shadows **'Current Leader:' Unknown *'Kaikoku Sennin:' **Leader of The Warning Lands **'Current Leader:' Unknown *'Unknown:' **Leader of Forgotten Lands **'Current Leader:' Unknown *'Unknown:' **Leader of Land of Fruit **'Current Leader:' Unknown *'Unknown:' **Leader of The Land of the Sun **'Current Leader: Unknown' The 7 Continents The 5 Great Nations *''Main Article:'' 5 Great Nations Nicknamed the "Great Lands", the 5 (6) Great Nations is the largest continent in the entire world. Consisting of 5 separate nations, each named after one of the 5 basic elements Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and lightning. The 5 Great nations is where most of the action takes place between ninja and in real world connection, is like the United States (North America). Every one of the 5 nations has a hidden village as its capitol with a Kage leader in charge and a Feudal Lord in charge of the entire nation. It provides most of the economy throughout the world, and serves as a center of trade. Unknown *''Main Article:'' Unknown Unknown *''Main Article:'' Unknown The Warning Lands *''Main Article:'' The Warning Lands Unknown *''Main Article:'' Unknown Unknown *''Main Article:'' Unknown Unknown *''Main Article:'' Unknown List of type of Chakra Release * Naruto Transformation * Fire Release * Earth Release * Water Release * Wind Release * Lightning Release * Wood Release * Lava Release * Ice Release * Crystal Release * Shadow Release * Plasma Release * Virus Release * Time Release * Ink Release * Paper Release Satellites Locations of Interest Lands * Land of Fire * Land of Wind * Land of Water * Land of Earth * Land of the Mountains * Land of Bears * Land of Sky * Land of Snow Villages * Konohagakure * Otogakure * Sunagakure * Yugakure * Soragakure * Kagerogakure * Takumi Village * Yukigakure * Amegakure * Takigakure * Kirigakure * Kusagakure * Kumogakure * Iwagakure * Hoshigakure * Getsugakure * Sokugakure * Sansogakue * Sumigakure * Kanegakure other * Inperushima (Ninja Planet)(Location) * Hōkishima (Ninja Planet)(Location) Ninja * Kogone Hyuga * Naruto Uzumaki * Kogone Uchiha * Ongaku * Doubutsu * Sasuke Uchiha * Lei Fang * Yogensha Hyuga, 3-Star General, DOOP General. * Dokyō Uchiha, 4-Star General, DOOP General. Clans * Hyuga Clan * Uchiha Clan * Jade Clan * Fuge Clan * Fang Clan * Zatchi Clan * Zane Clan Jutsu * Ninjutsu (Alien Technique) * Taijutsu * Genjutsu * Fūinjutsu * Juinjutsu * Kinjutsu * Senjutsu * Kekkei Genkai * Dōjutsu * Bunshinjutsu See Also * Sliferion planet based on yu-gi-oh, but futurama style * Planet Piratia (location) Category:Planets Category:Locations